Catch a Wolf by the Tale
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: A series of related one shots following Cerise's and Darling's friendship and families. How the girls help each other out when they struggle and keep each others secrets when they can't count on anyone else. Following the dynamic of previous fics. Could be OOC, no ship, I own nothing, hope you enjoy it. And thanks for all the support.
1. Familiar Reunion Part 1

**Thanks for all the support, the follows, favorites and reviews. And for all that here is a serie of related one shots following mainly the characters of Cerise, Darling and somewhat Ramona. Although many if not all the chapters will be related, I hope they do make sense on their own, so I will name and number them if they are divided in parts. This fic follows after the events of Don't Cry Wolf and Hero Indeed.**

 **Just to put some context, Darling does know that Ramona and Cerise are sisters, enjoy!**

* * *

Familiar Reunion part 1

* * *

It was the weekend, classes were off, the students were hexcited, even more so because two celebrities were coming to town. The Charming King and Queen were visiting. Everyone was thrilled, all but one.

"Darling, dear sister, our parents will be here soon" Daring called "I know appearances are quite important, but we can't make them wait"

"I'm going" she called before going out in an elegant white dress.

"You look very nice" Dexter complemented

"Thanks" she fixed the fold of the dress for the eight time.

"Now let's run along, shall we?"

At the entrance of the school, the three Charming siblings looked their best for when their parents arrived. As soon as the car pulled, dozens of flashes sparkled in their faces, the celebrities had arrived.

"There you are" their father said extending his arms to give a bone crushing hug to the boys "You've been working out, still holding the record for more damsels saved, Daring?"

"Of course"

"And you Dex? How is your hero classes?"

"All A's in the theoretical part"

"Atta boys"

"And how are you, Darling?" her mother greeted with a vow that her daughter copied

"Perfectly" was her only answer.

"Very well then, let us go together to eat something" the King claimed as they all got into the car and away from the paparazzi.

"So Darling, how is Princesology?"

"Is great mother, I've passed the class with perfect A's"

"Hexcelent" she praised

"Where do you want to go?" their father inquired

"The Tea Shop is Tea-rrefic place to go to" Darling said enthusiastically "Many of the Wonderlandians go there"

"Ah, yes the Wonderland students, any interesting match boys?"

"Alistair is great at riddles, he is also in my hero class, he is a good guy" Dexter said.

"A good match in Exploring, but not at sword fighting" Daring explained with his usual cool tone.

"I taught my boys well, then"

"Well, a Tea Shop hardly looks like the place to eat, let us go to a place near the boundary of the forest, there we can talk in quiet" the Queen said.

Once in the elegant place, they all took a table next to a window. Their parents began talking and soon, Darling lost all interest. She gazed to the forest completely sunk in her thoughts. She much rather be in the Tea Shop playing cards with Lizzie and Maddie. But suddenly she saw two figures run in the edge of the forest. Both were wicked fast, but only one had a hood for which she was named after.

Her expression light up as she saw the sisters competing and rough housing alongside a pretty big canine pet. She would have loved to be in their place.

"And that is the plan for the vacation, what do you think, Darling?" the Queen asked looking at her daughter "Darling" she called again.

"Sorry, what mother?" she woke from her daydream

"I was telling you- what were you looking at?"

"Some of my friends from school are down there, I was just watching"

"Aw, is it Ashlyn perhaps?, she does love the forest"

"No, its-"

"Apple then, we should invite her over"

"It's actually Cerise Hood and Ramona Bad Wolf"

" _Oh,_ I see"

"They are in my Grimmnastic class"

"Ah yes, that class, no real need for it in your schedule, but still, you seem to enjoy it" she took a sip from her cup "And tell me, what club are you in?"

"I joined journalism for a while, I helped Apple out and now I think I will join Raven in-"

" _Raven Queen_?" even Dexter flinched a little by her mother's disapproval tone regarding the Evil Queen's daughter.

"Well, yes...why?" Darling asked

"Is she another of your friends?"

"And a pretty close one too"

"Well, I didn't seemed to notice before but now..." she exhaled dramatically bringing the boys' attention

"What, mother?"

"Are all your friends Rebels?"

"Well, many of them are" she looked down "I don't see anything wrong in it"

"No, there isn't anything bad in it, but you are a Charming, Darling. You are a Royal by blood, you should try to be more like them. Polite, refined, lady-like"

"I do have Royal friends, like Lizzie"

"She is a wondelandian, I can hardly call that a Royal"

"She was willing to sacrifice herself for her kingdom when catastrophe happened, I think that was very Royal by heart"

"Oh, Darling, there are different things" she exhaled "well, we should discuss that later, for now I think it's best if you stay with Apple. She is a good example"

"Yes mother" she looked away. On the outside, the half wolf girls seemed to be having a great time and to her surprise, two new guests appeared. She could easily identified one of them, she had seen him growling at kids at the halls. It was the teacher Mr. Bad Wolf. Along came Little Red Ridding Hood with a basket. They all sat and ate together as a family. No fancy restaurant, no dashing outfits, just one another in company. Darling looked around to her table and felt completely empty.

* * *

 **Second part will be longer and it will be updated this friday. Thanks**


	2. Familiar Reunion Part 2

After the meal was done, the King and Queen allowed their kids to wonder around the restaurant. Darling took the opportunity to go to the balcony for some air. She gazed at the pines and the blue sky.

"Hey sis" Dexter stood next to her

"Hey, bro" she smiled

"You seemed pretty off at the table"

"I just got things to sort out"

Dexter nodded looking at the horizon "Our parents have no clue that you are a Rebel"

"I know...thanks for not telling them"

"Daring and I don't want them to find out by any other source that isn't you"

"I know, I will tell them, but right now...they really don't want to listen"

"I know sis, but sooner or later you will own them the truth. It's best if they find out from you"

"Thanks Dexter" she smiled. Sometimes, having protective older brothers was amazing.

"No problem" he turned around "Well, I think we are all set, see you at the car?" he pointed to the entrance.

"You know...I could...use a time here. Mind telling them I will join them later?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I will catch up with you at school"

"Don't be too late, they won't appreciate it"

"I won't take long, I just feel like walking"

"Ok" he waved goodbye.

Darling stood there leaning to the fence gazing at the forest.

Suddenly a howl caught her attention, looking down she found Cerise waving at her.

"Darling!"

She smiled returning the gesture "Hey Cerise!" she shouted back.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just had a...reunion" she couldn't bring herself to say family.

"Is it over?"

"Huh, yeah, why?"

"Come over! It will be fun, I plan on going to the dark part of the forest"

That did sound like an adventure "I would love to, but it will take me forever after to get down there, I don't have a car"

"Well, what was all that training for if you can't climb down this vine?" she teased.

Then Darling realized she was right "I didn't brought my sword along in case I got tangled again"

"No worries, I can help out, I have my own claws. So are you coming?"

Darling gazed down, it was a long drop, a true challenge and after her family meeting, she desperately needed this "Ok, just watch the perimeter, I don't want the high society looking at this" the one real challenge was her outfit. Elegant white dress that was about to turn brown from all the dirt and probably to shreds for all the spines.

Once she knew no one at the restaurant was paying attention, she jumped the fence and started to climb down. Her shoes didn't help in the task, neither did the attire. It was really tiring, her muscles were already sore and she was barely half way through there.

"Come on, Darling, you can do it!"

"It's not that I don't appreciate the support, but this is way more difficult than it looks like, it's twice the size of any regular tower! So, I could really use some-" her foot slipped and she lost grip of the vine. She was falling, but for once, she luckily got tangled.

"You're alright?!" Cerise shouted worriedly.

"Fine, just fine" she called, her tone was loosing her coolness. She fought the vines freeing her foot "Perfect, everything _has_ to be that way, because I am a Charming, nothing can be out of normal, so I am just fine" she cut the last of it unaware that she had lost her footing. The last few meters she just free fall into a bush.

"Darling!" Cerise ran to her aid "Are you hurt?!" she drove her out of there setting her on the grass. Now her dress was a complete loss, her hair a mess and she was covered with scratches.

"It's nothing" she tried to free herself to stand, but her ankle buckled under her weight "Ow" she groaned.

"You twisted it" Cerise stated the obvious

"Of course I did, it had to, just great!, my parents are going to kill me when they see me like this at dinner"

"Your parents? They are here?"

Darling gazed down sighting unable to answer.

"You could have told me, you know?" Cerise said taking care of the injury "I could've help"

"I know but...to tell you the truth I was...a bit jealous about you"

"Jealous?" she echoed

"Yeah...your family loves you and they accept all of you, the Hood, the wolf, all. My parents won't even approve of my friends being Rebels"

Cerise shrugged her shoulders, she never suspected that one of the most outstanding girls at school would be jealous of her "I bet your parents love you, and given enough time, they will come around once you tell them your true calling"

"For some reason, I doubt that" she tried to kneel once more

"Easy, you had quite a fall"

"I am fine, I'm tougher than I look" she took a look at her ankle and slowly made circles with it until it snapped. She suppressed a groan ignoring the pain "Can you help me up?"

"Sure" she put her arm around her shoulders "Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit sore, my ego on the other hand is really wounded" she gazed up "defeated by a wall"

"Some other day you can conquer that demon. For now I think it's best if we take care of you before you meet your parents. There is a river close by, we can rest there and try to clean the scratches"

"What about the forest?" she asked a bit disappointed.

"You are hardly in conditions to face the regular forest, let alone the dark side"

Darling sighted "Too bad"

"I can take you there another day" she offered "maybe when we are on break"

"Ok, but don't forget about it"

"Your have my word" she mocked helping her walk towards the lake.

They both settled and Darling sank her hand starting to wash her arms.

Cerise looked down "So...it was a family reunion, then. That's why you were at the restaurant" she inquired.

"Yes" she answered "My parents and brothers, all in the same room after so long and I couldn't feel...lonelier" she looked at her reflection.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not...because of you" she smiled hesitantly "I could see _your_ family reunion from the window, you all seemed so...happy" she shrunk her shoulders "I don't know, sometimes I wish I could be part of something like it"

Cerise doubted for a second, but finally laid a hand on her shoulder, she had no words to offer, but still she was there.

"Thanks" Darling mumbled. They stood there sited watching the lake, once in a while throwing a rock trying to skip. They managed some small talk, but really all the princess hero needed was to be with someone.

After a few laughs they heard a howl. Cerise's ears spiked up.

"What is it?"

"It's just a call, we usually howl to give coordinates. It's time for the pack to go home"

"Do you have to?"

"Not really, since I'm not in the pack" she gazed at the sky that was turning orange "But you probably should, though"

"You are right! I have to be there for dinner!" she tried to stand ignoring the outrageous painful sensation.

"I know a short cut, I use it all the time when I want to go for a run and still be on time for classes" Cerise smiled standing up and giving her a hand. They cut through the forest moving with the shadows.

"So where are you meeting your parents?"

"They will pick me up at my room"

"Then we don't have much time" she drove her up the tower to her room.

"Rosabella is out for the weekend, you can come in" she said. Once in the room, she let go of her friends and tried to reach her closet, but her strength failed.

Cerise had barely enough time to catch her "You can't go on like this, go with the nurse"

"Not yet, my parents will be here and I have to keep up with the illusion that everything is fine."

But that is not what happened, the door swung open "Darling, my love, are you ready-?" her mother froze at the sight of her daughter in such a state

"What happened?!" her dad came in taking her from Cerise to lay her in a chair.

"Nothing dad, I just...fell on my way back, no big deal" she smiled her best despite the pain.

"Darling, what were you doing?!"

"She was with me, Sir" Cerise cut in "Sorry, we were...at the forest and-"

"And you are?" the Queen looked at the girl.

"My name is Cerise Hood, nice meeting you" she stretched her hand with no positive effect, luckily the King step in shaking it "I'm friends with your daughter" she added.

"She helped me to get here" Darling said

"Thank you" the king said.

"Ow, the dress is shred" the queen wallowed "Such a pity"

Darling felt hurt by her mothers priority of the dress than over her, but just Cerise seemed to notice that reaction "She might need to visit the nurse" Cerise said trying to empathize the well being of her friend.

" _Cerise_!" Darling whispered, she didn't want that much attention drawn to herself "I'm fine, I think I just need to sleep it off, just that"

"Well, if that's the case, I will have someone bring you supper here and then tomorrow we can talk about your future" the Queen said.

Darling got pale and felt sick to her stomach, that is not the turn of events she was hopping "Of course, mother. Thank you" she said with little voice.

"You do sound tired my love, I think it's better if we just let you rest"

"Thanks" she tried to walk them to the door.

"Until tomorrow" the King kissed her forehead "Nice to meet one of Darling's friends" he refereed to Cerise "Good Night"

Both monarchs walked away but Cerise stood there for a second. Darling gave her a defeated look "They won't listen"

"Still, you have to speak up" she tried to smile reassuringly.

Darling sighted with no strength to move on.

"See you tomorrow" Cerise said to her utter surprise "If you need to talk to someone, that is. I have pretty good hearing" And the last thing she saw before closing the door was her friend's smile; she did listened.

* * *

 **And that was Familiar Reunion, next chapter it's the beginning of the serie "And Along Came..." settled in a lighter mood, for now. ;) Thanks for the support! tomorrow might be a new update!**


	3. And Along Came Part 1

**I read that in previous fics I left things not completly finished or that they were rushed, so I wrote this short extra part for Familiar Reunion to pice it together. If you want to skip it, go down this page for the part that says "And Algong Came..." thank you.**

* * *

Bonus,Familiar Reunion part 3

Darling wore her best dress next to the one she shreded the day before. She had fixed her hair in a way it would please her mother, covered all the scratched with make up and now was ready to head downstair to meet with her for breakfast. Everything was just fine, everything but her. She was still sore, but at least the pain was wearing off, butnevertheless now she was abut to meet something far more scarier than a dragon.

"There you are, Darling" the Queen waved and waited for her to sit "I've already order something to eat"

"Thank you, mother" she unfolded the napkin "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

"Good, so did I" she gazed intensly to her eyes "I was surprised indeed, after seeing how much of a... _wreck_ you were"

"Mother, I can explain, I want to talk about my-"

"Darling, sweetheart, I'm not done" she waved a finger.

"But I am n-" she saw the disappointed look in her face "Sorry"

"Well, I visited your brothers, they insisted everything was fine, that you were just trying to enjoy your time at school before your duties called upon you" Darling was glad her brothers intervined "But...truth to be told, I am not completly sure school is helping you reach your destiny"

"A made up destiny" Darling said through clenched teeth.

"Ladies don't talk under their breath, they have to speak clearly and firmly, with poise and elegance" her moder scolded at her manners "Never mind that, what I think it's happening is that you are forgetting the joys of your own tale, so I think you should be surrounded by those that do embrace their own, so that they can inspire you. So, to help you at the search of your quest, here is what I propose..."

And Darling just sat there, shoulders hunched foward protectivly, eyes fixed to the floor, and a smile that was faintly fading away.

* * *

 **"And Along Came... part 1"**

* * *

Cerise was walking through the halls, her chin up, her eyes wondering around, plainly happy. She was so hexcited about the break that was coming that nothing could possibly bother her. Not even when the goats rushed in front of her making her bump into someone, the now scariest Rebel at school.

"Watch it, Hood!" Ramona growled making all the students hide. Then she winked at her trying not to laugh. It definitely was a competitive sport for them to keep the family secret "See you later, lil' Cerise" she mumbled to her sister, to what she smiled watching her walk away.

Darling approached from behind after observing the interaction "Well, I've never seen you this happy" she commented.

Cerise turned with the smile still on her lips "This break my sister is going to spend it with us at the village and my dad is coming for a couple of days too" she half whispered half shouted "It's been forever after since the last time we spend a break together"

"That sure sounds lovely" she tried to give her,her best signature smile, but still it was off.

Cerise noticed "What are you doing for break?" she asked opening her looker.

"Well...mother suggested each Charming sibling should um... get in a quest" she tried to make it sound half as interesting as it really was.

"That's wicked, what's yours?"

"Mine? um..."

"Darling?" Cerise gave her a quizzical look "everything in order?"

She sighted "Yeah. Daring and Dexter are going to Prince Camp with Hopper. So my big quest is finding another princess to spend a week with"

"Well...how about Rosabella? She is your roommate, you two get along"

"She was my first option but...mother considers her parents Rebels. Besides she is luckier than I am, she is going to travel across the kingdoms with her parents in search of books and adventures" she crossed her arms across her chest "It would had been fun to go with Lizzie, I sure could use some time in Wonderland but...pretty much the same problem with my mother. My only real options are asking Briar or Apple"

"You...don't sound too pleased"

"It's not that I don't enjoy being with them but... they do embrace the Damsel in Distress in their stories and I'm trying to defy that" she huffed "well, that's the real reason my parents want me to stay with either of them" she sighted leaning against the lookers "I'm not looking forward to it. I'll probably go with Apple, tough. We spent much of our childhoods together since our families destinies and all. Plus I really get along with Snow White, so..."

Cerise pondered for a second "Do you... want to _rebel?"_

"What do you mean?" she frowned confused

"Well, as long as your parents think you are with one of the princesses, they won't ask any questions, right?" she closed her looker "so...how would you like coming to my house for the break?"

Darling eyes went wide and her jaw almost dropped to the floor "Really? Wouldn't that get you in trouble with your parents?"

"Not in any more trouble that you would get in if _your_ parents ever found out" she pointed "I'll take the risk if you are willing to. If your don't want to, it's fine, I'll-"

"Of course I would love to!" she exclaimed

"Well great" she smiled "you talk to someone to cover for you, I'll talk to my parents"

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble? After all, it is your family's secret"

"I will...manage"

* * *

Apple pondered for a second, then started to drag her foot on the ground "I guess I could... cover for you, but I don't think you should lie to your mother. And you won't even tell me where you are going to. I feel kind of bad about it, she has been very good to me"

"Well, she did thought you would marry her older son" she regretted those words immediately. The pale girl seemed hurt by them "so-sorry, I didn't meant to..." she sighted defeated "I've been having a hard time with her lately, I shouldn't take it out on you"

Apple saw the troubled expression in her face and exhaled "Yeah, my mom and I have rough patches too" she rested her hand on Darling's shoulder "And after knocking you from your dragon, I think I owe you this much. Sure, I'll tell your mom you are staying the week with me"

"Really?, thank you so much!" she hugged her.

"What are friends for?" she embraced her as well "Have fun and call if you need anything, pretended or not, my house is always open for you"

"Thanks, Apple"

* * *

Cerise took a deep breath, the whole family was reunited in the forest, it was as a good of a moment as any other.

"Mom, dad, can I invite someone over for the break?"

"Who Cerise, Raven?"

"Well no..."

"Your cousin Sparrow?"

"No, I was thinking...Darling...Charming?"

Both parents were shocked by the name "Darling?" her father asked confused, of course he knew his little girl hanged with her, but still it was unhexpected.

"Yes"

"Cerise, I think you understand why that can't be, she doesn't know about us" her mother said in soothing voice, but the wolf girl couldn't meet her gaze " _Does_ she?"

All eyes fell on her "I didn't told her, she figured it out! I mean, Ramona and are are very alike and-"

"We can't!" her father screamed "It's too risky! We can't trust she won't-"

"She has secrets of her own, she wouldn't betray me, she is my friend dad!" she pleaded "she is"

He sighted "Cerise..."

"You should let her" Ramona intervened after being quiet the whole time "she needs it, I think we all do. We have been keeping this secret long enough, it's hard sometimes and if a friend of hers is so trust worthy that up to this point she knew and didn't call it on us, you should let Cerise have her over" she laid a hand on her sister's shoulder "It's good to have someone you can count on"

Both parents looked at each other and finally the Big Bad Wolf sighted offering a tender smile and nodded solemnly "Very well then"

* * *

 **That's it for today, thank you for all the support, favs, reviews, and follows :) Until next time!**


	4. And Along Came Part 2

**Hello there! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

It was the day the break began. Classes were done and now all students were packing and getting ready to go.

"It's so great, my dad is taking me to this show and after we are going to visit the cricket! I can't believe how hexcited I am!" Cedar exclaimed.

"That's wicked cool" Cerise commented putting the last of her clothes in the bag,

"What about you?"

"Um, just some quality time with my family. Peace and quiet for us" she smiled knowing that wasn't true, but for this once, she couldn't tell her the truth, one day though.

* * *

"Hey, sis, Daring and I are about to leave, are you almost done?" Dexter called from outside her room.

"Yeah" she opened it "Rosabella left just a couple of minutes ago, I was just double checking everything was in order"

"Speaking of which, I'm kind of surprised you chose to go with Apple, not that I don't like her, but at least with Briar you could have bunji jumped or something. Everything in order, sis?"

"Perfectly, I just have...known Apple for longer, so it made sense"

"Yeah, I guess, well, I hope you enjoy your staying"

"You too, make sure to keep Daring's ego in check during camp"

"I can only try" he smiled and hugged her goodbye.

* * *

After many students were gone and the teachers as well, Cerise meet with Darling behind the tower.

"Hey!" Cerise greeted the hero like princess when she arrived with her bag around her shoulder

"Hi, Cerise" she hugged her.

"Are you ready?"

"Very hexcited about it!"

"Good, we are just waiting for one last detail"

A pull of the hood left Cerise's ears exposed as she was dragged under an embrace and her hair was being messed up with by couple of knuckles.

Cerise laughed fighting her sister off "Ramona!"

She freed her then looking at the guess "Hey there lil' princess"

"H-hi"

"So you figured it all out, huh? I want to say I am impressed, but truth being, lil Cerise here did inherit our family traits"

Cerise huffed fixing her hood "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, I explored the area, no one from the pack is using this route and no student is near the forest, we are clear"

"Great" she picked her bag

"I hope you like walking, princess, 'cause it's a long way home"

So their journey began, they traveled across the forest, talking and racing once in a while. Finally Ramona stopped, sniffed the air once and smiled widely "Looks like we made it on time" she moved some tree branches out of the way and a cottage was in sight.

Bad Wolf was chopping some wood and Red Ridding Hood was preparing some supper.

Ramona ran ahead and hugged her father almost tackling him.

Cerise followed some steps behind, greeting her mother.

"You made it!" she removed her hood kissing her forehead.

Darling awkwardly walked towards "Hello" she made a motion with her hand.

Bad Wolf shaped back into his human form and walked in her direction "Hello, Miss Charming, I understand you are aware of our...family situation"

"I am, Mr. Bad Wolf and don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I have as much to loose on it too"

"That's debatable" he huffed "welcome to our home, Miss Charming"

"Come on, no need for formalities here, we are not in school ground" Red Ridding said walking to her "It's good to have you with us"

"Thank you, it's really nice being here" she smiled in her charmingly way.

"Well come on, show her around girls" her mother praised.

Cerise nodded thrilled and drove her to the inside. The canine companion appeared and ambushed the wolf sisters.

"Carmine" Ramona kneel to greet him.

"Hey!" Cerise pet him then entered the room "Come, Darling!"

The platinum haired girl followed. Inside where many artifacts she could relate to the wolf clans "Your room is great, it looks nothing like your dorm though"

"In school I couldn't afford to decorate it like this, it's not what a Hood would do"

"You are right"

"Well here, lil' princess, you can have my bed, I will manage in the floor"

"That won't be necessary" Darling said embarrassed "I can sleep on the floor"

"None sense, you are our guest" she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"you can have my bed" Cerise said.

"No, I'm the oldest, it only seems fair" she argued, then her ear twitched "I'm going to help dad, it looks like fun" she went outside again.

"Are you sure they are fine with having me here?" Darling asked a bit nervous "I don't want to cause trouble and your sister-"

"She convinced my parents, actually"

"What?"

"Yeah, she advocated on my behalf"

"You told her I knew about your family?"

"No, she just...did what she always does, she has my back"

Darling smiled. Of course she knew the dynamic of the older sibling, but in her case her brothers were just overprotective, and although they never stopped her on her quest of being a hero, they didn't support it much either.

"Remind me to thank her afterwards"

Cerise chuckled "Sure"

"Cerise, darling, you mind giving me a hand at the kitchen"

"Coming!" both girls appeared.

Red Ridding Hood smiled at her daughter and then noticed her choice of words "Oh, no Darling, sorry, I meant Cerise, I call her ' _darling_ ' from time to time, you don't have to help"

"Please, it's the least I can do after being hosted at your house"

"Well, Granny always says never to decline help when cooking, you need an army in this battle" she saw through the window how her husband and older daughter were chopping ferociously "specially when you are feeding an army"

Darling softly laughed.

"Well girls, how about you take care of the dessert and I prepare the meatloaf?"

"Sounds great"

"Good" she took a recipe "I was thinking apple pie" she handed it to her daughter and so they began cooking. Although Darling had spent very little time in the kitchen during her childhood, she did find the joys of it, at least now she did.

Red Ridding was very patient and polite, she was fun to be with too. She would help whenever she saw the two girls struggling, other than that she allow them to do everything. Once they pour the mix on the pan she grabbed a couple of spoon and recovered some of the sweet dough handing it to them.

Cerise didn't hesitate to take it, Darling on the other hand had not clue.

"What should I-?"

"It's just for you to taste it, is really good" Red explained "take it as a reward" she smiled

"You never did this?" asked Cerise truly curious while enjoying the spoon full of mix.

"Well no, my mother and I don't cook together very often"

"Her loss, you are a very good assistant" Red smiled and turned back to her chores.

Darling stood still for a second repeating her words in her head. She liked the recognition. She smiled and had a taste of the dough, it was really good.

"Cerise, go call your dad, please. Tell him dinner will be served in 20 minutes, so he has enough time to wash himself and try to convince your sister to leave some wood for later on the week, at this pace she will finish it in a day"

"Sure mom" she walked to the garden.

"You can go change too, Darling. I'm afraid I didn't thought of giving you an apron, you are full of flour"

Darling then looked down, indeed she was full of the white powder "It's alright, I'll just go dust it off"

"Very well, and thank you for helping"

"My pleasure" she was surprised as for how honest that answer felt.

She went to the room and cleaned herself.

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be "Dinner" updated this friday. It will be sort of short, so Saturday will be the next update ;) thanks.**


	5. Dinner

**This chapter is related to the last one, still if you just want to read this, here is some context. Darling is going to have dinner with Cerise's family. Thanks!-**

* * *

Dinner was served. It was a lot for only five persons, Darling was used to this much amount of food but of course, in the palace her parents always blew up proportions. They all sat together and once Bad Wolf was at the head of the table he gazed to his wife "Thanks for the meal"

"Those little two helped with the dessert"

"Let's hope it's any good" Cerise chuckled.

"Thank you, girls" he addressed them as well "Well, let us eat"

They ate together and Darling rapidly knew that the food was barely enough, Mr. Bad Wolf sure could eat.

"So how was school?" he asked

Ramona was fast on her feet to answer "You should see the Royals! My roomie is one of them, she is alright, but still they depend so much on their destinies! They sure freaked out when that Raven girl turned hers down. I wished I had been there to see it" she smirked at her sister "I sure envy you"

"It _sure_ was a shock" she answered

"And how are classes?" Red asked

"Well, they would be better if they allowed me to take class with dad, but..."

"You know Grimm would think it's favoritism"

"Well, I am good at being bad, can't help it if it's in my blood. I'm best at my class so far"

"That's my girl" her father chuckled.

"How about you Cerise?"

"The track team is doing great and in the Tri-Castle-On Hunter, Lizzie and I won gold"

"I heard, congratulations" she smiled sweetly

"Thanks"

"How about you Darling?" she was caught off ward when the question was shot her way.

"How is school?"

"Um...it's...good, thanks"

"Just good?" Bad Wolf asked making the girl nervous "I've heard you just broke your brother's record on the dragon course, that is very impressive"

"Tha-thank you" she stuttered impressed that he actually knew.

"Your parents most be very proud, that two of the Charmings have the highest scores"

"Sure...they would be, but they don't...know I beat his record" she look down at her plate to avoid their eyes "It makes father very happy to know Daring it's the best hero and my mother doesn't completely approves of my extracurricular, so...I couldn't tell them"

"Ow" Red said a little taken aback.

"Yeah" she looked away feeling the awkward moment settle at the table.

"Well, on their behalf, congratulations, Darling, it's not every day you can claim the tittle" Mr. Bad Wolf said "And to that and all the achievements of our girls, I think we deserve some dessert, don't we?" he gazed at his wife.

"We sure do" she smiled kissing his cheek bringing the apple pie.

They all had a slice, shared a few laughs and at the end toasted, for all the achievements of all the girls at the table. That was the first taste of family warmness Darling had.

* * *

 **See you tomorrow for more ;) thanks!**


	6. Reb-eal?

**Hi there! So here is the new update! it's longer than last chapter and follows those events as well. So once more for those of you that don't know the dynamic, Darling is spending the break with Cerice's family and this chapter narrates the first morning. Heat to heart, no ships, enjoy!**

* * *

The first night had been quiet and peaceful. Darling thought it would be weird being there, but she actually felt really comfortable and could sleep soundly. It was until the next morning that she heard the excitement outside. By the time she sneaked out of the covers, none of the other girls were asleep anymore. She watched through the window and realized the whole family was outside. They were bidding Bad Wolf farewell.

She got dressed and walked to the kitchen minutes later, when she knew she wasn't intervening.

"Morning" Red greeted her "You slept well?"

"Yes, thank you" she walked towards "You need any help?"

"I'm fine, thanks, you can take a plate, there are pancakes at the table"

"Great!" she joined the others.

"Hey lil' princess, I sure thought you were under a sleeping spell back there"

"Ramona" her mother scolded.

"Sorry, I slept in" she sat with them.

"It's fine, these two are morning birds"

"We went for a jog with our dad" Cerise commented.

"Where _is_ Mr. Wolf?"

"You can drop the _Mr_. and he went to the reserve. He can't stay too many days in a row without rising suspicion, he will be back in a couple of days, though"

"Great"

"Yeah, just in time for the full moon" Ramona smiled widely, her fangs showing "I sure hope we do the fire"

"Have we ever missed one?" her mother asked playfully.

"A fire?" Darling inquired

"It's like campfire stories but just with anecdotes" Cerise filled her in.

"A family tradition" Ramona explained simply, drinking her juice.

Darling felt out of place with the last statement.

"Well girls, what's your plan for today?" Red asked and an exchange of glances settled it.

* * *

"And you do this?!"

"Yeah" Cerise answered excited

"For fun?" Darling questioned again.

"For what else?" Ramona chuckled "Come on! Don't be such a princess, already. Do it if you want to resemble a hero, that is"

Darling gazed down and swallowed "Here goes nothing" she told herself as she jumped off the cliff and into the water. She didn't had time to regret it, because soon she was under water where the stream was pulling. She rapidly tried to surface. She coughed a couple of times before looking up to where both sisters were cheering.

"Way to go!"

"It wasn't half bad, eh princess?"

Darling smiled "Well, it's your turn"

"Don't mind if I do" Ramona jumped with grace making a perfect entrance. Cerise reluctantly removed her hood and joined them.

"Finally, I thought I would have to wrestle you all week for you to take that thing off!" Ramona pulled an arm around her neck rubbing her knuckles on her sister's hair.

"Well, I am just as proud to be the next Ridding Hood as you are of being the Bad Wolf"

"You sure are" she freed her swimming around "So how you liked the thrill, lil' princess?"

"It sure made me feel like Briar was around"

"The Royal party girl?" she laughed "Well, wait and see, this was barely the beginning of your initiation" she swam away.

"Should I be scared?" Darling mumbled to Cerise.

"With her you can never tell" she shook her head in a way that resembled the canines making one of her ears twitch.

Darling tried to hold the smile, but was unable to look away.

"What?" Cerise asked a bit self conscious.

"No-nothing, it's just strange. I'm not used to see your ears, that's all, they are really neat"

"Thanks" she blushed a bit, making her ears turn back to her utter embarrassment.

"You must have pretty good hearing"

"Yeah, one of the perks of this"

"Can you imagine how it will be like when you show the whole school?"

"What?!" she asked confused and a bit alarmed.

"Yeah, when you finally choose to rebel"

"I am a Rebel, but I won't- I can't, this isn't only my secret, it's my whole family's secret"

"Yeah I guess, but to live your whole life like this...that really doesn't sound like living to me"

"Well I can't afford any other way. A lot it's at stake, my parents, my sister, our stories..."

"Your parents went off script, but no one went _puff_ , maybe the risk is only as big as Headmaster's Grimm fears"

"It's more complicated than that. The clan, the village... they are sworn enemies, destines or not, the rules were broken. And neither side it's too kind or merciful when it comes to that"

"I...never thought of that..." she looked away "and I do know how much family opinion matters" she tried to meet her gaze "it's your secret to keep, if you think it's best this way, then it is"

Cerise sighted, her ears dropping and dripping water "I don't like it, but I love my family way too much to risk them just because I want to pull the hood down once in a while at school" Darling understood the metaphor, she too had to put the sword down once in a while for her family's sake.

Suddenly a big wave splashed them "Wake up ladies, the day it's still young, and you are already boring me" Ramona teased playfully.

"Not very wise to attack two skilled warriors" Darling played along

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a damsel never threats, she just warns the unavoidable. Princessology one o one" Darling chuckled.

"Let's bring her down" Cerise chimed in, at this moment, she didn't need to think about the future, because right now, the present seemed just fine.

* * *

 **thanks for all the support, favs, follows and awesome reviews! ;) until next time!**


	7. Respect lil' Princess

**Hey there! Here is the next chapter! A little interaction between the Bad Wolf heir and the Charming Princess. Might be OOC :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the afternoon, and at the Hood's cottage everything was very peaceful, Red was at the kitchen and Ramona was enjoying herself chopping wood. Meantime Darling and Cerise were competing, at speed Cerise had the upper hand every time, it was at strength the tables were turned. They tried different sports and finally settled at an archery contest.

Cerise took her shot and missed by little, the sound of the chopping was very distracting for her.

"How much longer can you do that? At this pace you will cut down the whole forest in a week" Cerise said.

"A week is six days more than I need to accomplish the task"

Now it was Darling's turn. She pointed, inhaled and stayed still to finally release the arrow and have a clean shot "Bull's eye" she said content.

"Keep the score" Cerise warned.

"Well there lil' princess, that better be a useful skill if you are seeking to be the hero"

Darling knew Ramona liked to tease, and that she was one of the main reasons she was able to stay at the house, and that it was her way of having fun and embracing the Bad Wolf legacy, but some days it sure felt like she was plainly picking on her.

"I sure hope that when you call me _princess_ it's a compliment and not a nickname to annoy me"

"Whichever glass slipper fits you, Cinderella" she chopped another log in half.

Darling knew then she was really pressing her buttons. She huffed indignantly.

Cerise approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder "It's not personal, she means well. That's how we... _play_? It's a wolf thing. If you want to earn respect you have to beat the leader. It's how cubs play and how adults settle hierarchy"

"Beat the leader?" she repeated "I might just try that, and in her own game"

She walked towards the Bad Wolf heir.

"What's up, Charming? already tired of the competition?"

"On the contrary, I would like to challenge you"

Ramona looked up and laughed instantly, she didn't meant to, but it was truly funny.

"Come on there, lil' princess, I am a Bad Wolf and you met my dad, I don't think I am the girl you want to face off. My sister has a sense of sportsmanship, I grew up on the other side of the forest"

"If that's the case, it shouldn't be a problem defeating me"

"Well princess, I heard you were tough, they forgot to mention reckless. Lets hope that pride of yours heals fast, or you will be sore for days"

"I've been warned" she replied confidently.

"What's the challenge?"

Darling raised an eyebrow gazing at the ax.

"Oh really?" Ramona chuckled "Very well then" she put the log in position and with one blow smashed it in half "Well princess, your turn" she handed her the ax.

Darling weighted it in her hands getting used to it "Ok..." she then brought it down with might, but the metal barely made it half way through.

"And well?" Ramona asked with arms crossed.

"I need to get used to it first. I can use swords, but this is a very different gravity center"

"Whatever you say, Charming"

Darling then put all her strength to take it out, but her grip slipped and she ended up falling backwards to her embarrassment.

Of course Ramona laughed, ever Darling found her own situation amusing, but she was determined to earn some respect. Cerise helped her up "You have her attention" she said dusting her off.

"Ready for round two, princess?"

"Oh!, it's on like fairy tale song"

"Now where have I heard that?" she eyed her sister smiling.

Darling took the ax again "ok, use your back, make the energy come like an arch, from down and up and let the gravity do the rest with impulse" she told herself.

"What now?"

"Just wait and see" she smiled swinging the ax with ease and strength. At the end she managed to cut it in half, just barely.

"Very well, let's see how you manage to keep up" she smiled truly enjoying the fierceness of the platinum haired girl.

For several minutes they went on with the competition, Ramona could accomplish the task with little effort, Darling struggled every time. She was getting tired, but she never lost focus or her charming smile. Once more she brought the ax down for the twelfth time, but the ax got stuck at the surface, she tried to remove it, but her arms were too sore to be of any help. She pulled again with little results.

Ramona gently pulled her away "I think I will call it" she removed the ax easily. Darling felt a little defeated by that "I will give it to you, you have spirit" she laid a hand on her shoulder "let me tell you a little secret. A family secret for happiness if you will" she smiled "don't ever mind how others call you. Not me, not your friends, or enemies, not even your family. What they call you is not what you are. You be what you want to be. If anybody has a problem with that, just show the same determination you did back there" she pointed at the wood "If you are a hero, then show them all you are the best hero ever" she patted her shoulder "but don't expect me to drop the _lil' princess,_ that's how I call the ones I care about. Got it from mom's side of the family" she walked to her sister "Just ask this little hood" she pulled her signature cloth all the way down to her chin to blind her.

Cerise laughed fixing the hood while Ramona walked inside the house, then she eyed her friend "Do you feel like you earned her respect now?"

"I don't know" Darling smiled observing the ax "but she earned mine"

* * *

 **Thanks for the support once again! I will see you friday with the next update!**


	8. Reconciliation Calls

**Hey! sorry for the delay, I just made it home! Here is a small chapter, I know it might not be quite the story, so tomorrow there will be a larger update.**

* * *

It was midday and everyone was just enjoying a peaceful time at the cottage. After all the activities in the morning, they were exhausted and now they were just having a quiet reading time.

Darling was reading a rather interesting book of a maiden that dressed like a man to be named chief of the village, Cerise on the other hand, was devouring a book of the ancient clans of the wolfs. As her eyes passed through the pages, she did once more, the signature movement she was known for. She pulled the hood down, hiding another inch of her face under the shadow casted.

Her hand rested on the edge of the fabric, but what she wasn't expecting was when her mother gently pulled it back uncovering her. Darling noticed the gesture and quietly observed.

"Although I love that you embrace my family's tradition, I also love to see those ears of yours. It allows me to appreciate the whole you, my love" she caressed on of the ears making Cerise smile tenderly "they remind me how lucky I am to have such a family"

"Thanks mom"

Red smiled and kissed her head before going to her bedroom.

Darling just kept on gazing her direction. Suddenly her book didn't seemed as appealing.

* * *

Darling pulled her mirror phone out of her pocket and doubtfully dialed. After 3 eternal beeps a voice finally answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mother" she said tentatively

"Darling, dear? How is everything going with Apple?"

"Um, everything is great"

"Hexplendid, my dear, I hope you are finding the joys of your destiny"

"Yeah, I'm...learning some really valuable lessons about it"

"That's perfect"

"But...actually I called to see how you were...I've...missed you" she finally said it "we usually spend the break together...today after seeing Cer...Apple with her mother I...missed you"

"Oh, my dear. I've missed you too, without any of you home, the palace has felt so lonely. Your father has been so busy with treaties I've hardly seen him"

"Yeah, don't let him overdo his work, though"

"I won't" she regally laughed "It was nice that you called, Darling"

"Yes, it was" she admitted "I will call later on the week if you want"

"That would be perfect" some voices were heard on the background "Listen, Darling, I have to go, my royal duties call upon me now"

"That's fine, I should probably get ready for dinner anyways"

"Ok, my dear. Thank you for calling"

"It was no problem" she was about to hang up when suddenly.

"Oh, and Darling?"

"Yeah?" she half expected a scolding.

"I love you" she hear her mother say and her heart swell.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **I just felt like this little reconciliation was needed for Darling. I don't know which chapter I will update tomorrow, I have two thoughts on my head, either a bit more Cerise and Darling interaction or Darling and another family member of the Wolf-Hood family! well... see you tomorrow!**


	9. From a Rebel to Another

**Hey there, here is the next chapter! I decided to go with a little Darling and Bad Wolf interaction for a change. As always, no ships, could be OOC and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Darling tiptoe out of the room as quietly as possible. The sun was barely rising through the valley, everything felt so quiet and so still that she didn't want to disturb it. So she sneaked into the kitchen sitting at the table in the darkness that was left of the previous night.

Everything seemed calm until the back door opened and the huge figure walked in.

"Mr Bad Wolf!" she raised to her feet "what are you doing here?" she asked immediately, then she thought it over "Sorry, this is your house, what I meant-"

He raised a hand to slow her down "It's quite alright, Miss Charming" he walked into the kitchen as well "I just came from the reserve, I will have to go back tonight, I thought I could spend a little time here"

"Yes, of course"

He walked to the counter taking some fruit "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

"I just wanted to be awake before them for once" she chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I haven't slept in since Cerise turned four" he laughed in his deep voice "So, how are you liking your staying here?"

"It's been amazing, I have really enjoy it" she answered honestly.

"I am glad to hear that" he started to cut some oranges in half "I was really surprised to hear your name when Cerise asked for our permission to bring a friend home" he commented "I imagined, Raven perhaps but definitely not you"

Darling felt a little awkward, but she had to ask "Wh-why not?" her voice quivered a little.

"Don't get me wrong, Miss Charming, but I pictured a Rebel friend. I have seen your brothers, they are as Royals as they can be. In pursuit of adventure, recognition, rescuing the damsel... well at least Daring fits the description"he started to squeeze the oranges "You come from a long line of tradition, I never pictured that my daughter and you could be acquaintance, let alone friends" he explained in a cool tone.

"Well...Cerise doesn't embrace the Damsel in Distress stereotype...I guess that's why I liked hanging around with her in the first place. Because I didn't have to pretend either..."

Bad Wold tilted his head in expectation and curiosity "You said you had as much to loose when you first arrived here, can I inquire what you meant, Miss Charming?"

"It's...complicated" she sighted "My whole family might come from a linage of Royals but I... don't feel so strongly about my destiny. My family would never approve of me being a Rebel so, I haven't told them I want to go off script...if they ever knew...I can't imagine how it would be..."

"I am afraid I feel obligated to ask but...do your parents know you are here?"

Darling's cheeks blushed furiously "Well...no, but- but I would never put your family at risk! They think I am at Apple's and Apple is...clueless , she did agreed to cover for me so...they are not looking"

Bad Wolf sighted "kids" he looked for a glass.

"Are you...going to tell them?"

"What?"

"Tell my parents...since you are a professor..." she trailed off.

"Well as a parent I know I would want to know the whereabouts of my children at any time" he said firmly "but as a Rebel..." he smiled "I know how hard it can be" he served two glasses of juice giving one to the teen "for now, I am not a professor, Darling" he sipped once.

"Thank you Mr-?"

"Wolf, you can call me Wolf"

"Thank you, _Wolf_ " she tried for it to sound natural.

"You are welcome" he finished his drink and then his ear twitched "my day officially begins" he said amused.

Darling didn't quite catch that until she saw the two sisters entering the room.

"Dad" Ramona sprinted to greet him first, Cerise as always followed some steps behind to calmly hug him as well.

"Morning my girls"

"Well, lil' princess, you got up awfully early today" Ramona teased.

"Was something the matter?" Cerise asked, she knew her friend had some mix feelings about hiding her visit to her parents, she did wanted to amend her bond with them and eventually, _very eventually_ , come clean about being a hero.

"Well, I have proven my point, that I am not under any sleeping spell" she countered playfully.

"Fair enough, so now that you are up, are you going to bed again?"

"Tempting" she resisted the urge of rolling her eyes while a laugh escaped her lips.

"If you have nothing better to do, you might as well join us in our daily jog" Bad Wolf offered.

Darling felt the smile spread in her face out of her control "You don't mind?"

"Come on, Darling, let us see all the training it took for you to break your brother's record in the dragon course" Bad Wolf chuckled.

Cerise wrapped an arm around her shoulders "What do you say? A little more competition will suit you?"

"You can bet your crown on it" she smiled . She felt the acceptance of the 'pack'.

Perhaps Bad Wolf was not such a villain, perhaps he was just as trapped in a long tradition as well, carrying the burden of the family name and he too was fighting for his own destiny, his happily ever after...

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows, favs and amazing reviews! All the support that this fic has gotten it's incredible! Next update will be a little more Cerise and Darling interaction that I hope you will like. Until next time!**


	10. Night Terrors and Star Shine

**I know it's super late, but here is the next chapter! I am really excited because I had a mayor achievement in my writting career, that's why I haven't been around to update earlier. So to celebrate I will make another update friday, saturday perhaps sunday or make another one shot aside from this fic.**

 **As per usual, no ships, might be OOC and I hope you really enjoy it!**

* * *

It was midnight, everything was dark in the outside but the moon that shined with might. Inside the cottage everything was quiet, all but...

"No, no, please" Cerise turned and tossed the covers. Her nightmare was more vivid than most "Please, you wouldn't..." a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders "Ramona!" she yelped sitting up.

"Shsh, Cerise" her sister cooed.

Cerise rubbed her eye clearing the sweat as well "What...?"

"I'm going to the reserve now. Dad is in the kitchen, I will be back tomorrow night, ok?"

"Ok" she answered still a bit sleepy

"See you tomorrow lil' sis" she hugged her tightly, saying a lot with the embrace, all the things none of them could talk about.

"Take care"

"You too" she walked to the door and closed it. Once again the place was still, but now the younger wolf girl couldn't close her eyes. She fixed her sight to the roof for half an hour before she finally gave up and grabbed the hood walking to the balcony. Once outside she sat in the fence, her feet hanging there with the cool air blowing in her face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then exhaling, bringing her knees to her chest hugging them close.

"Hey" she heard a voice coming from behind "are you alright?" Darling walked to the fence laying her hands there to gaze at the dark horizon.

Cerise turned her head a little to acknowledge her presence. The hero princess was in her night robe as well.

"Ye-yeah, just...had a nightmare"

"Must be quite the nightmare to keep you up" Darling commented "I don't think I have ever seen you scared"

Cerise shrunk her shoulders protectively "It's...it's..." she sighted shutting her eyes tightly.

Darling laid a hand on her shoulder "It's fine" she offered a tender smile then gazing to the moon "It's almost full"

"Yeah..." she looked up as well to her tormentor and friend.

"I...didn't saw Ramona, is something the matter?"

"Dad came to pick her up, she is on her way to the reserve, she must be already there by now"

"Ow" she muttered "Must be hard...for the two of you to be apart" she tried to meet her gaze but Cerise didn't gave in "I spent much of my childhood apart from my brothers, I know it's hard not to have them around..."

"Yeah...it is" her voice cracked a little "but right now...it's kind of a...relief" she said ashamed.

That took, Darling aback "Did you two quarrel?" she asked immediately "so-sorry, I mean..."

"Our story is a quarrel..."

Darling stood silent looking around unable to think of anything helpful, so she decided to sit next to her on the fence.

"You...mind?"

Cerise shook her head, she actually felt better in her company.

"Cerise...what's troubling you?"

The wolf girl pulled the hood lower, comfortable in the darkness it portrayed.

"The nightmare..." she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. She blushed furiously cleaning in it in the act, she didn't want to appear this weak "in it my sister followed her destiny and she..." she pressed her fists "I know what she has to do...I know but..."

"You fear she might hurt you...am I right?"

Cerise nodded wordlessly "I fear she might..." she trembled a little unable to finish the sentence.

"Hey, hey" Darling instinctively wrapped an arm around her "I barely got a chance to know her and I already know she loves you dearly, I can't imagine she would purposely hurt you, not now, not ever"

"And what will happen when our stories come to happen?" she pressed the hill of her hand against her eye.

"I...I don't know" she admitted "honestly, lately the future seems more unpredictable every time. But that also gives us the chance to take cards in the matter" she tried to comfort her "do you really think Ramona would, **ever** try to hurt you? Because honestly I think she would fight an army before she laid a hand on you. I think she would even turn a _vegetarian_ for you" Cerise chuckled for Darling's relief "there we go" she said.

"Thanks, Darling" she mumbled

"No problem" she smiled with her signature charm then gazing at the night sky again "I will tell you a little secret..." she said "see that star? The one next to the moon, the little tiny one at the right?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my star" she mumbled "that is the star I always wish upon. I don't know why or when I started to do that, but ever since I was a little girl, whenever something troubled me I would seek comfort in it" she closed her eyes "whether it was a nightmare, a bad day or the fear of my story, I could always count on that star" she opened her eyes "but lately I haven't need to tell that star anything"

"Did your fears faded away?"

"No. Not really, in any case they have gotten worse with my 'Legacy Day' coming closer" she admitted.

"Then why haven't you talked to your star?"

"Because now I can talk to you" she smiled "I have a friend and that is what helps me through" she tilted her head "so...I want to be your friend too...I want to be...what that star means to me. That if you ever need to talk to somebody...you can talk to me"

Cerise felt overwhelmed and a bit fragile "I've never been... " she shrunk her shoulders "thank you, Darling" was her only answer, fearing that if she said more, then she would break in tears.

Darling smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder driving her close while gazing at the stars. For the rest of the night, there were no words needed to be said.

* * *

 **Thanks for the support and following this fic through! You all have been great and I hope you enjoyed this even though it came in late.**

 _ **P.S. anyone got the vegetarian joke from my other fic? hehe...**_


	11. Family Tradition Part 1

**So hey there! Here is the first part of this serie, it's what the other fict have led to, the big family tradition day. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was the day they all had been hexpecting. Ramona waked up extra early making sure that both girls were the next on the list.

"Come on, come on, wake up already, much to do!"Ramona called snatching all the covers.

"Come on! 5 more minutes!"

"Not a single second, lil sis. Tonight it's the campfire" she tossed the cape her way "Now get up, we have a long day ahead of us"

"You are making it longer, go back to sleep"

"Not a chance" she grabbed the end of the mattress making her roll over until she fell.

"Ug, Mom!"

Red entered finding one of her daughters on the ground, the other bossing around and the poor guest barely managing to get up "Girls, what's going on?"

"Ask Ramona" Cerise groaned.

"You know how she gets with this particular day" she helped her up "come on, cheer up, breakfast is ready" she patted Darling's back.

"Thank you" Darling said hiding a yawn.

"Now, get dress, before little miss Bad Wolf here starts howling around" her mother teased hugging her.

"Well, someone has to" she answered the hug with affection, to Darling's surprise.

* * *

As soon as they were ready and had barely ended breakfast, Ramona was already at the door.

"Put on some running shoes, bring a water bottle, Cerise, don't forget your necklace. We are leaving in three minutes"

"Stop _barking_ orders" Cerise chuckled walking to the door "All set"

"Your necklace?"

"With me" she showed her the wolf token, similar to the ones her sister regularly wore with her clothing.

"Very well" she smiled pleased "princess, are you ready?!" she called.

"Yeah, I was hexting Apple, just to let her know everything is alright, since she is my cover and all"

"Ok, so let's run"

* * *

"I-I didn't thought you mean it when you said ru-run!" Darling chased after the two wolf sisters.

"It's so much better this way!" Ramona shouted over her shoulder.

"It's tradition!, it gets us in the spirit of the family gathering"

"Which side of your family? Chasing wolf or fleeing hood?"

Both girls laughed "Just try to keep up princess, it's not much farther"

They ran uphill to the highest part to a hidden cave. Finally the wolf girls slowed down and Darling was able to recover. She waved her hair attempting to catch them.

At the entrance, Cerise and Ramona gazed the inside breathlessly, even when they weren't exhausted.

"Breathtaking, every time" Ramona said "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be" she took a deep breath.

"Um, Darling we are going in so if you-"

"Go-go ahead, I will recover a little" she sat at the edge hyperventilating "I will enjoy the view"

"Very well" both sisters entered following the multiple paintings in the walls.

"See this one?" Ramona pointed at a hand print "this one was from dad's grandfather, when he first found this cave"

"Wow" Cerise compared her hand to that of her grandfather "where is yours?"

"Right over here" she smiled driving her to the end of the cave, then placing her palm in it "I remember when dad brought me here for the first time" she grinned lost in the memories "I was so thrilled, just a little girl looking at what my ancestors had done, finding my legacy" she sighted "And two years ago, when I left my print, well, I became part of it, I...fitted in, you know?"

"Yeah" she clenched her cloak "I guess, I will never be part of it" she mumbled "Granny will never know you are also her granddaughter and the pack will never take me as one of them"

"I know it's tough" she pulled a jar out of her bag "but you are as much of a Bad Wolf as I am a Hood" she smiled purring a red liquid mix in her sister's palm.

"What's this?"

"You are going to leave your mark, lil sis"

"But they will know it belongs to someone out of the clan"

"No, they won't. You are going to put it on top of mine. They will never notice" she smiled "that is my present for you" she gazed at the wall "who knows? Maybe in the future when we come back you would have earned your own print" she laid an arm around her shoulders "I believe one day you will be able to show the ears and I will be able to wear the hood, lil' sis"

When they came out again they found Darling already up and about.

"You liked the view, lil' princess?" Ramona asked

"Quite lovely" she turned around noticing Cerise's hand "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah" she gazed at her palm "it's just paint" she eyed her sister "Ramona gave me a great present, that's all"

"The cave?" she looked inside of it.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't let you in, but it's custom, only wolves can enter. So I wanted to sneak Cerise in this early so no one else could see her. After all it's as much her birth right as it is mine" Ramona smiled

Darling felt out of place now, after all she was no family, she was an intruder. She crossed her arms in a protective way looking away, luckily the two wolf sisters didn't noticed.

"Well, I think it's time to go back" Ramona announced.

* * *

 **And not for the last time, thanks for the incredible reviews, follows and favs. See you tomorrow for part 2!**


	12. Family Tradition Part 2

**Hey! Here is Family Tradition Part 2, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The rest of the day, they spend it getting ready. Bad Wolf was collecting more wood than usual, Red was at the kitchen preparing some treats and all the girls were at the room were nothing but giggles were heard.

"Ok, stay still already!" Ramona laughed tracing with her finger some marks on Cerise's face.

"Why did you have to do this again?" Darling asked amused by the paint in their faces.

"Tradition" both chanted

"That's our excuse for everything" said Cerise.

"Don't move" Ramona scolded lightly "Once I am done with her I can do your mask too" she offered Darling.

She seemed surprised by the offer "I am allowed?" she asked doubtful.

"Sure, it adds dramatism to the occasion"

"If you are ok with it" said Cerise.

"It...sounds like fun"

"Great!" both sisters dedicated to paint the guest.

"Since this is part of the initiation, lets draw minor traces, like the ones for cubs"

"Hey, I am stronger than a cub" Darling countered playfully.

"Yeah? You wouldn't survive a day babysitting a Wolf kid-cub at the reserve"

"If that's a challenge I am afraid I'll pass"

"Cerise! Sweetie, can you help me please?" they heard Red call from the outside.

"Sure!" she called back "It's time!" she said thrilled.

"Run ahead and help mom, I will finish her mask"

"Thanks sis" she ran to the other room.

"Just a couple of lines more and you are done" she announced, but for some reason Darling was very quiet.

It was not until Ramona declared it a masterpiece and stood up that Darling tried to meet her gaze.

"Well, lil' princess, it's time for the fire, the sun is coming down already, so let's go, I don't want to miss this family tradition"

"Should I...stay here?"

"What?" she turned to face her utterly confused "Why?"

"You said... _family_ tradition"

"Yes" she nodded "That's why I am inviting you" she smiled walking towards her, laying a hand on her shoulder "Listen, Charming...I can't always protect my little sister and in school I can barely interact with her without drawing attention to us. Now that I got the chance to meet you, it's good to know that Cerise has someone to watch her back when I am not around" she raised a brown with a daring smile "Can I count on you to protect her in my absence?"

Darling smiled confidently "With cloak and dagger"

"That's what I thought" she drove her to the door "now come on, you have to take part in this family tradition if you intend to come again next year" she said excited, but truth being Darling repeated the sentence in her head not for the invitation to take part, but for the idea of actually visiting again.

Just when she was about to follow she heard her mirror phone.

"That's strange " she said gazing at the screen "It's...Apple, I better take it, I will catch up in just a minute"

"You better, Charming" she ran to the outside, Darling could see them all through the window.

She turned her back to answer "Hello, Apple"

"Darling? Oh, thanks Fairy God Mother!" she said in a relief tone

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Your parents called my house asking for you"

"What?"

"They wanted to pick you up the last day of the break for a family reunion, I covered for you, but I think your mother might know I was lying, she caught me off guard"

"Curses!" she said, then watched her tone "Thanks for the heads up, Apple"

"Darling, you know I am your friend and I really feel bad about this, but please, please, where are you?" she pleaded

Darling looked over her shoulder to Cerise and her family "Apple, you know you are my friend as well, we were raised together basically as sisters in law our whole lives, so please, you have to know that if you ask me again my whereabouts, the next thing I am going to say is a lie, and I really don't want to lie to you, but I won't be able to tell you my location"

"Darling! Why so secretive? Are you alright? Is something the matter? Are you in danger or-?"

"No, nothing like that, I promise, it's just that... I am...I am happy" she muttered "I am happy where I am right now and...I can't give it up yet" she closed her eyes sighting frustrated "Can you understand that?"

An almost eternal silence was broken by a subtle sight "A few weeks ago I thought my destiny was assured and I was...I was happy, my illusion didn't last long. So if we can steal a couple of more days for yours...then so be it"

"Thank you, Apple" she said hardheartedly, she knew Apple meant her words, that she did cared.

"I will call to pick you up when break is over, so we can reunite your with your family" Apple declared.

"Very well"

"Make sure to call your mother too. I told her you went for a horse ride, try not to contradict my story"

"Done"  
"See you soon, Darling"

* * *

 **Hey there! I am thinking of making the next update tomorrow to close this Family Tradition serie, anyone in favor? As always, thanks for the favs, follows and great reviews.**


	13. Family Tradition Part 3

**Hello! here is the final part of Family Tradition. It's way longer than most chapters, since this is my way of saying thank you and to make up for Wednesday's late update :) so enjoy and see you again soon!**

* * *

They feed the fire as the moon raised and the sun faded away.

"I think it's time" Bad Wolf announced taking a seat next to Red, in his wolf form.

All the girls were toasting marshmallows and having a good laugh until they listen closely.

"What is going to be tonight's story?" Ramona asked eagerly.

"Tell us about your school years!" Cerise asked excited.

"Very well, we can do that" Red took Wolf's paw in her hands "Things were very different fro us when we were students. No one had ever dared to object their destinies...not publicly at least"

"So you really are the first Rebels, ever after?" Darling asked in awe.

"Well yes, but not in Headmaster Grimm's fairy book" Red said "lucky for us, he thinks Raven is the first off script student"

"Yeah, imagine if he knew" Ramona huffed.

"But...you both signed" Darling pointed confused "how could you go off script if you had already signed?"

Red blushed as her name's sake "I...did something I am not very proud of, but it was necessary"

"What?" she asked expectant.

"I was the one that...switched the books"

Even Cerise didn't know those details, she choked on her marshmallow trying to recover from the impression "It was _you_?"

"Yes, like I said it wasn't the fairy thing to do, but it was the right one, we needed the chance to decide our ever afters"

"So...many of the past generation signed on the fake book?" Darling asked

"I did the switch at almost the end of our studies, when we decided it was our time to take the pen and ink in our own hands"

"How did you managed to do that?" Ramona asked amused.

"Well I had a little help from my roommate"

"I can't believe you got bunked with her" Ramona shook her head at the thought.

"Wh- who was your roommate?" Darling ventured to ask

"Well..." she gazed at her husband who nodded "the...Evil Queen"

"Raven's mom?!" Darling exclaimed "She was your roommate?"

"Yes, we shared the same room for years, she kept the secret, we hid the book in our secret compartment"

"Until someone found it" Ramona added

"Wow, I never knew all that, my parents rarely ever talk about their school years"

"In all honestly, in the past... the Evil Queen and I were actually...friends. I know it's weird and a very dangerous thing to say, but nevertheless it's true"

"What changed?"

"Well...she did" she shrugged "at first destiny was just a thing to accomplish, but she got a great lust for power and her destiny didn't fulfill her desires any more, she wanted all the kingdoms" she exhaled "After graduation we never spoke again and a couple of years ago when she tried that awful thing in Wonderland well...I knew she was gone forever after" she shook her head trying to keep the thought away "I am really impressed you girls managed to take her back t the mirror"

"Very brave indeed" Wolf said winking an eye "you even got the chance to save this old canine" the sisters chuckled at this.

"And so, the person that helped the first Rebels turned out to be the mother of the most famous Rebel ever" Red finished her tale.

"And was it worth it?" Darling inquired "all the trouble, the secrecy, the danger?"

"For love, it always is" she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"Tell us again how you fell in love" Cerise pleaded.

Red chuckled so did Bad Wolf "Alright, but only because our guest haven't heard that story hundred's of times like you girls have"

"We were at the very end of the school year, the only assignment we had at the time was to play and practice our parts in the tale" Bad Wolf said "so we often found ourselves spending lot of time together"

"And every time he tried to chase me away of my path, I wanted the more to stay there with him"

"She was brave, determined, independent"

"He was carrying, kind and bold"

"She wouldn't allow any student to look down on her"

"He wouldn't let any other villain get near me, he would always protect me, using the excuse that I was his hero to molest, but he never actually opposed me, not once"

"If I skipped a class, she would ask if I was alright. She even brought me lunch once to the practice field after a training session" he laughed.

"Granny used to say the way to a man's heart was his stomach"

"She was right" he nudged his head against her forehead "and slowly but surely, we both knew we were in love with each other. And that there was no way on earth we would follow our destinies"

"Not if it meant we couldn't be together"

"So romantic" Darling mumbled to herself.

"And that's when we decided we wouldn't let anyone tear us apart"

"But, what is what your classmates thought?"

"Well...most people assume I got married to the Huntsman"

"As if in Hunter was your brother?!" Darling asked Cerise.

She shrunk her shoulders "We did grew up together as kids, he lives on the other side of the valley so people never asked questions. Huntsman is like an uncle to me, and a good friend of the family"

"That's right, and they all assume I married a Beta in the pack" Wolf concluded "so that's how we could keep our story a secret and have a family"

"And a firstborn with ears meant they had to keep the appearances, so I went with dad showing his legacy was still very much alive" Ramona said "And when lil' hood here was born with exact same traits, they decided she should be the Ridding heir to calm all suspicion of lacking heritage" she pulled the hood exposing her ears to tease "so I try not to show my human side, which is easy most of the times and Cerise tries not to scratch behind her ears in public" she passed her finger through her hair making her ear twitch in an adorable way.

Cerise blushed and pushed her hand away "And so that is the Bad Wolf -Hood family tradition"

"Up to today, yes" Red said "And I wouldn't change a thing"

Darling thought it over, but have they ever considered the predilection their daughter's were in? They were enemies and sisters at the same time. And perhaps they did avoided their own destinies by not following exactly as it was written, but could Cerise and Ramona be that lucky?

So they kept on telling anecdotes through the night, eating and laughing and sharing old memories and new adventures. Truth being, Darling loved it, it was at wee hours that the parents went inside the house.

"Ok, girls, you can stay outside if you want, but don't stay up too late, I expect to see you all tomorrow for another jog"

"Dad, you are forgetting the closure!" Ramona said.

"How could I forget?" he smirked gazing at the moon taking a deep breath and then howled loudly. Ramona and Cerise followed while Red rolled her eyes laying a hand on Darling's shoulder.

"They do it every year, I am really glad we don't have close by neighbors"

Darling chuckled watching the whole Wolf family salut the big bright full moon.

Once they were done their laughs was all their head.

"Good night girls" he hugged them both.

"Night"

Red gave them some covers and they laid next to the fire while the adults walked inside the cottage. They gazed at the stars.

"That one, right?" Cerise pointed and Darling nodded.

"That's the one" she affirmed, that was her star.

"Did you had a name for it?"

"No" Darling lied a bit embarrased.

Cerise couldn't help but to chuckle "Very well then"

Ramona walked past them messing Cerise's hair "I don't mean to be the Bad Wolf in this story, but you should sleep now, tomorrow we have an early start"

"Ow, again?" they complained

"Sorry, but break it's almost over, we have to make the most of it, so try rest, ok?" she turned her back "good night" she stretched cuddling like a pup.

Cerise held the smile at the sight of her sister and turned to face Darling "You liked it? the whole experience?"

"Not even at my home I felt so...welcome" she drove her hands behind her neck still observing the little sparkly dots in the sky.

"Well, that's what family is supposed to make you feel like"

"I guess I will have to keep trying"

"You know that if you ever need help..."

"I know, Cerise. Thank you" she turned to face her as well "And thank you for inviting me, I really have loved it, I can't recall when it was the last time I had this much fun at a break. It makes me sad it's almost over"

"You know, there is always next year"

Darling blushed "Do you really think...?"

"Why not?, you took part of the family tradition, I would say your initiation is over"

"I passed?"

She raised an eyebrow giving her a skeptic look, like if the question was foolish "I would say so"

Darling smiled embarrassed "Great" she mumbled.

"Welcome to the Bad Wolf-Hood tradition that just got a bit more Charming than it already was"

Darling giggled "It's good to be in it" she exhaled in a mixture of trendiness and relief.

Cerise yawned covering her mouth with a hand moving her ears back "I think I am going to sleep too"

"Good idea" Darling praised cuddling deeper in her sleeping bag. No howls were heard, no tears were shred... it was just the silence of night after the greatness of the day.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! And as always, you are the best! Thanks for the favs, follows and marvellous reviews!**


	14. Hero's Pact

**WRNING: Hello there! So,I must warn this chapter it's not like others. It changes a little the dinamic. There is a mayor character that gets hurt, not too explicit, and it really is not the main point of this chapter, it' s just a neccesary action to develope the story. But if you don't like this sort of fic, please just skip this one and see you friday. If not, I hope you like this chapter! As always, I don't ship, might be OOC and Thanks for reading!**

* * *

It was the last day of the break, next morning Darling had to go to the edge of the forest to meet with Apple to keep up the charade and reunite with her family, so they had to make the best of it.

Since Ramona had gone back to the reserve, it was just Cerise and Darling wondering in the woods with a basket from the picnic they just had.

"So when did you decide to wear the armor?" Cerise asked while watching her step in the depths of the forest.

"I found it in the shack and I figured I could do it"

"Where did you learned how t fight, though?"

Darling chuckled "Have you met my brothers? Daring can't refuse a challenge and Dexter is always in need of a sparring partner to train, so I learned from them"

"But your dad is the greatest teacher"

"Yeah, and he refused to allow his little girl to participate on the joust" she grabbed a stick from the ground moving it as a sword " _'my little girl can't get hurt'_ " she imitated his voice " _' she is as delicate as a blossoming flower and should be treated as one'_ and all that" she smiled shaking her head "If only I could tell him I beat his prodigy's son record!"

"Then he would truly lock you in the tower" Cerise joked.

"I know he would" she moved the stick around "luckily my brothers wouldn't mind and they allowed me to _play_ with them. But I took a real liking into it. Not waiting to be rescued and being the one to offer the help really feels like the right thing for me. I love being the hero, I love that I can do so much more for others"

"Sound like you found you passion"

"I only wish passion and destiny were synonyms" she cut through the fallen leaves with the branch.

Cerise smiled, but suddenly it dropped and she stood really still. Her ears started to move under her hood "We have company" she said in monotone.

"Who?" she asked walking towards her when suddenly Ramona was in sight, but for some reason, none of the sisters was glad to see each other.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Darling walked in her direction, noticing the hard expression on her face.

"We were just about to ask that" came the voice from a wolf teenager, a beta, no less.

Then Darling understood the tension "The pack" she mumbled.

"Good, you know us" another one called, there were at least four of them "Then you should know this is our territory"

"But as always, a Little Hood had to be the one to cross the boundaries"

Cerise pulled her cloak an inch lower trying to control all impulses.

"Hey cousin! Looks like we found just the perfect match for the evening, and I was fearing it would be a boring day"

"What are you doing in the dark side of the forest?" Ramona asked her voice cold and dry, she was keeping the appearances, but the question was honest, why have they gone in there?!

Cerise kept her chin down "we are just going back to the valley" she answered, truth being, they had been exploring the dangerous areas for a change, but they were unarmed and unprepared for this.

"You better get going and never come back!" Ramona yelled the threatening warning, but that didn't cut it.

"Just like that?" the beta teen asked "I say we take a trophy home" he ran towards them trying to snatch the hood"

"No!" Ramona yelled stretching an arm, her facade was fading. The tension was too high.

" _No?"_ he repeated skeptical.

Ramona growled "That is _my_ destiny to fulfill" she said in her deep voice.

All the pack started to cheer "Alright!, that's a Bad Wolf right there"

"Come on, make them understand they shall never come back to our territories!"

Both sisters were shacking but they knew they had to make it convincing. Ramona walked slowly in her direction, with a shake of her wrist her long claws were now out dangerously sharp.

Cerise breathed in unevenly, nodding discretely, just embracing herself for what will come next.

"Believe me Hood, this is far worst for me" she said trying to keep her voice cool.

A tear dripped down Cerise's cheek, she clenched her fists and held the hood tighter than she ever had. Just when Ramona raised her hand, Darling jumped in the middle of both, facing Ramona with arms extended protectively.

"Out of the way!" yelled Ramona loudly taking a step closer to Darling "Not the time to be the hero, Charming"

"I am not trying to, but your sister has to know you would **never** hurt her, that she is more important than your destiny"

Ramona gazed back"If they find out-"

"Yes, I know, so be the Bad Wolf they expect to see...but don't be it on her, be it on me" she closed her eyes "come on, just do it"

"Darling-"

"You asked me to protect her when you couldn't, right now you can't protect her, so I will"

"I-I can't, they-!"

"Come on Bad Wolf, aren't you supposed to be the most dangerous villain?!" Darling exclaimed loudly for the pack to hear "Can't you take out a _Royal_?" she enticed heating up the argument"you only go after little girls lost in the woods?, I am a Charming, Royal by blood, descendant of the most famous heroes, so what is it going to be?"

"Come on Ramona, teach her some manners!"

"She is begging for it! Put her in her place!"

"The crowd awaits" muttered Darling "I know you will hate yourself if Cerise ever looks at you in fear, I know you can't fulfill your destiny and you know this is the only way to keep both your secrets safe, so let's be it"

"Darling I-!"

"Do it!" she screamed, triggering Ramona's wolf instincts, she felt threatened and cornered, now the beast was coming out. Sharp claws stroke the skin of her shoulder like four blades of steel.

A scream of pain was all that was heard before the pack ran towards the deep part of the forest cheering and celebrating. "Now you know, don't mess with us!"

Ramona's eyes turned back to normal as she saw the red dripping from her claws. She backed away terrified gazing at the fallen hero that was clutching on the ground. She was being protected by her younger sister and suddenly Ramona felt utter sorrow and for the first time, despair. She hurt a friend and was expected to do much worse to her own sister, she saw herself as a monster. Ramona couldn't do anything but to turn around and flee with the pack.

"Are you insane?!" Cerise ripped the fabric of the table cloth to clean the wound "What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that, this couldn't be you" she pointed at the wound and then groaned "it burns" she shut her eyes tight "I've been burned by dragon's fire and it was less painful than this"

"Claws have that effect on flesh" she pressed her eyes fighting the tears "you didn't have to... that was my burden to carry not yours, and now you are-" she sobbed a little.

"Hey, hey, it's fine I... I couldn't let you play your part, not after what you told me"

"I'm sorry" she hugged her. Darling struggled a little under the embrace.

"It's fine, that's what friends are for, your would have done the same for me" she smiled "You actually helped me escape my destiny more that once" she tried to laugh despite the awful pain "Call it even?"

"I am in debt" she cleared her eyes "my hero"

Darling offered her most sincere smile, she loved the tittle on her friend's lips "At your service" she tried to chuckle, but another wave of pain washed over, it was truly a challenge not to break in tears.

"Come on, I'm taking you to my house, we have to take care of those cuts" Cerise stood up taking Darling's arm to wrap her around her shoulders to help her up.

The recently named hero moaned biting her lower lip "wait, just give me a sec" she took a deep breath

"Are you alright?" Cerise asked concerned

"Yeah, I just feel a bit numb"

Cerise alarmed a little by this, but made no comment about it "The faster we get you to the cottage the better" she helped her walk carrying most of her weight, it was a harsh difficult way back and the bleeding didn't seem to slow down. Once they made it to the house, they noticed Red wasn't home, she had left a note saying she had gone to visit Granny. Cerise laid Darling on bed rushing to the bathroom for medical supplies.

"I don't want to stain your bed sheets" Darling called sitting on the bed holding her arm close to her body.

"You think I care?" she came back pushing her softly on the mattress while she took the lid off the bottle "I need you to bite into something real hard, because this is going to sting a lot"

Darling clenched her jaw and nodded biting into her sleeve.

"One, two..." she poured the liquid making it erosion on her skin. Darling suppress a yell and whimpered trying to stay still.

"I know, I know" Cerise pressed the cloth against the wound pinning her down so she wouldn't get hurt further"It will be all better now"

Darling started to relax once the pain washed away. All the tension faded, now she was just truly tired. She panted a little freeing her sleeve from her mouth. "And I though Princessology was unbearable" she tried to smile, but it had no effect on her friend. She tried to sit assisted by her "Are you alright?"

Cerise huffed "I am the one supposed to ask you that" she passed a hand in front of her eyes to clear them "I am so sorry Darling, you shouldn't have been in the middle of this, it's my fault, I should have played my part like I was supposed to"

"Cerise, no" she cut it "you are not meant to follow your destiny, not like this" she tried to meet her gaze, but Cerise looked away "Ramona fears hurting you just as much. You can't go through with this, you know it as well as I" she paused "And I won't let you do it" she said determined. Cerise was taken aback by the strong remark "I mean it, Cerise Hood"

"Darling I..."

But she held a hand up "I won't be a Damsel in Distress, and you won't be the Hood that gets outsmarted" she gazed deep into her eyes "do we have a pact?"

Cerise was wide eyed "Do you mean...?"

"I will do anything in my power to help you find your own happily ever after"

"And I will never allow you to be the weak character they want you to play?" she continued

"Hexactly. We watch for each other, however we can and for as long as we can" she raised a brow defiantly "Pact?" she repeated, her palm still standing tall.

Cerise answered the gesture taking her hand "Deal"

"Great" she let go of her then smiling sheepishly "you mind helping me first? I can't feel my fingers"

Cerise chuckled taking a bandage out of the drawer "Yeah, try not to move" she cut the now ruined fabric of her shirt and healed her hero.

For the rest of the day they stood in, even though it was the last day of break. Because, even if the vacation came to an end, their alliance had only begun.

* * *

 **Well, thanks and I hope to know what you thought of it! Friday will be the last chapter for this "Break" Serie, but hopefully it won't be the last of this series of one shots. As per usuall, I appreciate your support with all the favs, follows and great reviews. See you friday!**


	15. Break Point

**Hey! Thanks for the great response to this fics! Here is the last chapter for this** ** _Break_** **serie. I don't know if I will make another update in this serie, I am thinking of making another serie of one shots, like a part 2 of this one. So, tomorrow there WON'T be an update here, but make sure to check my page, since I will update a one-shot tittled "Not Slick, Just Sick" Thanks! and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, by noon they were all gathered outside the cottage, Darling had pack and called Apple to meet with her on the edge of the forest, next to the school. She also had her arm bandaged and held in place by a homemade sling. She had assure Red that it was not as bad as it looked, but last night when she got home and followed the blood trace, just to find the almost unconscious teen, she had insisted on taking Darling to a doctor, but the hero wouldn't accept. Also, she couldn't inform her parents either, since that would have involved revealing her whereabouts, so when they saw her like that, it sure would be a shock for the whole family.

"It's better if we get going" Darling said

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do?"

"No, please you gave me a wonderful week, this is no problem, honest" she repeated for the third time, but Red wasn't convinced.

"I will make sure she makes it to Apple with no set backs" Cerise assured.

"Ok" she hugged her goodbye kissing her forehead, to what Darling smiled leaning in, Red was pretty maternal indeed.

When Darling turned around, she found a couple of deep eyes gazing at her intensively.

"Ramona" she said astonished, she thought she would be at the reserve with her father, not there, specially not after what happened. But before more could be said, she was being held by a strong embrace. Darling tried not to groan in pain, the wound was still fresh.

"Gentle, please" she said through gritted teeth.

Ramona let go to meet her eyes "Thank you"

Darling smiled and nodded solemnly "you have my word, I protect my friends"

"I know, you didn't have to prove anything"

"I wasn't trying to" she answered "I will see you at school" she smiled, Ramona was still her friend, and the wound in her shoulder wouldn't change that. Finally she just waved goodbye and left with Cerise to the outside of the forest.

* * *

Darling was waiting for Apple's carriage to arrive, Cerise was hidden behind the tress as a precaution, but when the royally decorated vehicle parked, they all knew she was out of danger, a escort of dwarfs was there to make sure the next Snow White was safe and sound.

Apple got out with some doves following her every movement.

"Darling it's so good to- _what_ happened?!" she questioned as soon as she saw the bandaged shoulder.

"Nothing, I was...hiking and fell, it's not that serious, I just got scratched by a tree on my way down" she offered an apologetic smile, knowing that Apple could see right through her lie.

The pale girl crossed her arms displeased "If you don't want your mother to freak out, you better find a better excuse. Plus I don't think they would appreciate the hike story either" she walked towards inspecting the cut under the white fabric "Fairy God Mother! It looks nasty" she gave her a worried look, but she knew the fearless warrior wouldn't give into her puppy eyes "Did you properly clean it?"

"Yeah, it just burns a little now and then, it's pretty recent"

Apple sighted "Ok, we'll say you fell from the horse when we were on our way to the tea party, she won't mind as much if I say I was riding my horse as well"

"Thanks Apple" she smiled

"Don't thank me yet, and I am not too pleased with this either"

"I know but...I can't help but to do what I believe it's my calling"

"Very well" she sighted, knowing it was useless to argue "we better go now, I will make sure you receive the required medical precautions, then we will cover all that red flesh with some make up, your parents will arrive at the castle at three sharp, so we don't have much time" she instructed while getting into the carriage.

Darling was following right behind her, but she couldn't help but to look back and have a last peek of the Red Hood fleeing inside the forest. She smiled mumbling to herself as the carriage started to move forward "Thanks for the family vacation, _sis_ "

* * *

 **And for this fic, all I can say is thanks and I hope you all enjoyed this tale, for now we have caught the wolf and it's time to go after the** ** _crown_** **. And I can say, hopefully not for the last time, thank you for the favs, follows and wonderful reviews!**


End file.
